Zero's Love!
by manga-RxK-lover
Summary: Zero finds that he has fallen in love with Yuki the first time he Set's eyes on her, but shes in love with Kaname so she thinks. What will he do to make sure she ends up with him forever? This is a M fan fic, for sextual content & bad language! BEWARE!
1. Chapter 1

!~Zero's Love~!

_**Hello everyone!!! I'm manga-RxK-Lover and I just want you all to know this is my first time making an fc so I hope it's not too corny! I hope it's okay and that you all like it! Thank You**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire Knight character or the manga it's self they belong to the author **__**Matsuri Hino.**_

The Beginning

_**Yuki Cross. The first time I set eyes on her I knew I was in love with her. Such beautiful big brown eyes looking concerned at me…it made me want to charge at her and kiss her till no tomorrow…but then again it would just make problems for us both and I'm so very sad and pissed that my family has died and I know I will need her to help me get threw this….**_

_**I snap back to reality and notice that I'm now on the ground in a bathroom with her sitting next to me taking off my clothes…oh she looks so calm, so brave…isn't she scared of me? She asks what happened to my family and I can't take it I blow and tell her that I need to be alone. She runs away looking scared…I'll regret that later on.**_

Yuki: *screams* "ZERO!!!"

Zero: "Whoa! What do you want now?! I was enjoying my daydreaming."

Yuki: "The teacher is calling your name you're probably going to end up having detention again. Good thing I saved your *ss....again."

Zero: "Even if I did get detention I wouldn't go and you know that."

Yuki: *pout* "Yeah well I don't like it you can still get in trouble even if you are a guardian."

Zero: "What ever I didn't want to be one in the first place, you also know that…now that I think about it you probably know me better than anyone."

Yuki: "Well that just means were close to each other, I like to know that you can trust me and I trust you with my life zero!"

_**Maybe you shouldn't do that so much…**_

Zero: "Yeah well that makes me happy, oh if you trust me with your life maybe you should listen to me and stay away from that guy Kaname. I don't like the looks of him."

_**Especially the way he LOOKS at you…*shudder***_

Yuki: "Yeah, yeah I know but what can I say…I think I'm in love!"

Teacher: "ZERO AND YUKI CROSS! I WILL NEED TO SEE YOU BOTH AFTER CLASS YOU BOTH HAVE another DETENTION!

_**Good thing he interrupted us I was about to go crazy with her…how could she think she loves him?! She has to love me I'm around her more… oh well can't help it then I guess I'll have to just watch over her and get closer and not just as a friend…**_


	2. Detention

!~Zero's Love~!

**Now I know that the 1****st**** chapter was a little jumpy but I promise that the next ones after should be good!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire Knight characters or the Manga it's self.**

* * *

Detention

_**Wow she looks so cute cleaning the board…wait this isn't right she's looked cuter than right now, I should go help her but I don't think I could help being close to her especially since were alone in the classroom. That teacher is so stupid what a boring detention this is; I could be asleep right now in the stables. Oh well time to drag Yuuki off for patrol.**_

Zero: "Yuuki come on let's go it's time for us to do our patrol."

Yuuki: "But I'm not finished with the class room yet and the teachers not back."

Zero: "Who cares?! We need to go protect the school from those fu**ing blood suckers."

Yukki: "You know that when you say that you're including my Kaname? I don't like the way you talk about him, he's not like that."

_**Why can't you get it right?! He's not right for you I am! She's right though…he isn't like the others.**_

Zero: "No matter if you don't get out now then you won't get to see Kaname."

_**That should get her moving…**_

Yukki: "Okay then let's go!"

_**I think I should start to make an ambush plan or something, I know deep inside she has some kind of feelings for me, she has to.**_

* * *

Later on patrolling

Yukki: Zero when's your birthday?

**(I don't know zero's real birthday so I'm going to make one up, if anyone knows tell me.)**

Zero: "its September 19th you know that already."

Yuuki: "Sorry I forgot for a second there. Wow that's only two day's away!"

Zero: "You were planning anything special for me?"

Yuuki: "Well maybe but I don't know if you'll like the present I have in mind. I was shopping with Yuna and it just screamed you."

Zero: "It's not some kind of dead cursed doll like the one Kaname got me right?"

Yuuki: *ha-ha* "No why would I get you something like that?! Kaname was just teasing you by the way."

Zero: …"What do you see in him?"

_**Oh god that just slipped and I don't think I can cover…yep she's looking at me weirdly now, I wonder how she thinks I feel about her?...how does she fully feel about me?**_

Yuuki: "I'm not sure…I just feel some kind of connection/ pull to him.

…_**I need to know…**_

Zero: "How do you feel about me?"

Yuuki: *shocked* "wh-wh-what do you mean? I like you as a friend zero…"

_**No… I see it in your eyes sometimes…I can't just leave it like this…**_

_**I take Yuuki's face strongly but not to strong to hurt her in my hands and kiss her.**_

Yuuki: "ZE-ZE-zero…"

_**She's responding! I knew it she does have feelings for me. I deepen the kiss and it's stretching out so long by the time we both come up for air our faces are both bright red. **_

Yuuki: "…Maybe I do feel something for you, but that doesn't mean anything I can get over it…I'm supposed to be in love with Kaname."

Zero: "You don't have to be…You can be with me and I can make you happy."

_**I have an idea but, it will take some planning to get right…This is going to be fun…**_


	3. Zero's Birthday

!~Zero's Love~!

**Hello this is manga-RxK-Lover speaking!!! Lol well this is my last chapter for you all! Sorry to all whom didn't like it but I tried my best and hope that would read my other stories I will come out with in the future! Thank you and have a good read! X's & O's**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire Knight characters or the manga it's self.**

* * *

Zero's Birthday

_**Well today is the day…I will finally get Yuuki's heart and claim it as my own. She will never see it coming. :D**_

~Flash back~

Zero: "Hey Yuuki will you be over my place tonight? It's by birthday after all."

Yuuki: "Of course I will be I'll go get ready now!"

~End Flash back~

_**She won't make it to my place she'll be ambushed in her bathroom by me. It might be wrong yeah but I need her in my life and since I know she has some feelings like that for me I need to try to go all the way while I have the chance. **_

_**As I'm walking to her room I notice that it's pretty quiet. Usually there's a loud meting with chairman cross. But tonight there isn't a sound. That could both be good and bad.**_

_**I turn on to the deserted hallway where her room is and am finally glad that she lives alone here. I stop at her door and listen and here the water on in the bathroom. I twist the knob knowing that it was unlocked and walk threw towards her bathroom. Now her bathroom door being unlocked was just a coincidence! I was ready to knock or something but when I tried the door it opened and my stomach knotted. I'm really going threw with this. I start to take all my clothes off to get into the shower with her and stop just at the door to open it…do I really want to do this? Will she refuse me? And I realized then that if she hated me it would be the end of my life. **_

* * *

Sexy body

_**I figure that since I'm already there butt naked already why not go for it though, so I open the door and she slowly turns with her body is so small but perfect and screams. **_

_**I take this as a chance and throw my self at her and kiss her and she follows after a few more attempts of screaming. I wrap my arms around her waste and push her against the wall closing the glass door behind me. She wraps her arms around my neck and deepens the kiss, if it could get any deeper than it already was. **_

_**Were under the hot water and that makes it worse trying to hold in something that wants' to be let loose early just from being with her like this now. But I can't let that happen I don't need her thinking I'm easy now do I? ;) She pulls her face away from mine and takes deep breaths. **_

Yuuki: "Zero….why?"

Zero: "It's not like you were resisting so don't even….But Yuuki…I'm in love with you. I have been since the first time I set my eyes on you and that sexy body."

_**Yuuki blushes a deep red and takes my lips in hers and kisses me her tongue dancing circles in my mouth. Wow I wonder how she got so good at kissing…never mind I don't want to think about that now. **_

Zero: "Do you want to move to the bed?"

_**That was a big move so I hope it's not such a big leap that she runs…I already got so far I don't need to go all the way back to start. **_

Yuuki: "…sure why not?"

_**She smiles a very naughty smile and pulls me to her bed and pushes me down. I wonder if she wants to take control because it's my birthday…**_

Yuuki: "Zero I love you to…I think I was to wrapped up in Kaname to realize my feelings for you were so strong…or maybe it was because I found I loved you but never thought you would love me back the same way as me."

Zero: "Yuuki…I love you and will always love you for ever."

_**This is a shock…if I knew this I would have started something long ago!**_

_**She starts to kiss me, and soon were both gasping for breath and are ready to start. She slides down my sweat slicked body to my dick and starts to suck on it. It feels so unbelievably good and am soon Cuming in her mouth and as brave as she is swallows all of it. **_

Zero: *Pant, Pant, Pant* "You know you really didn't have to do that."

Yuuki: "Yeah I know but I wanted to."

_**Wow I fell In love with the best woman in the world. **_

* * *

**I know it's not much but I didn't really want to go so far with it as it's my first Fan fic. I'm going to guess you all can just imagine what happens next but if not and you want me to continue please review my stories and tell me so I would love to hear anything you need to say. If you have any thing you might want me to improve with I'll take that as well. I TAKE ALL OPENIONS! Lol hope you liked your Read Thank you! **

** Manga-RxK-Lover**

**P.S: Please review it would make me so happy!!!**


	4. Three Days Later

!~Zero's Love~!

**This is Manga-RxK-Lover speaking!!! I got a few reviews telling me I just had to continue this story. I'm glad you all liked it and so for you I will be continuing it. I don't know for how long but I will make it worth your read. :)**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the Vampire Knight characters or the manga it's self.**

* * *

3 Day's Later:

_**I think I'm embarrassed. Even though there's not a thing to be embarrassed about. After what happened three days ago, I don't know how to act around Yuuki anymore. Should we act like a couple? Are we even a couple? What happened to Kaname? **_

**In class: Day dreaming**

_**God I'm so hard. Just thinking about what happened. I need Yuuki right now, but how am I supposed to get to her now? Ugh this isn't fair. Okay I need relies from this now. I can't go to Yuuki just yet. I need to do this myself. **_

Yuuki: Psst, Zero pay attention before you get detention again!

_**Ugh why does she always have to look so good? **_

Yuuki: Are you okay Zero?

Zero: Sure.

_Yuuki's thoughts: Zero doesn't look so good. He looks pained. I wonder if he's thirsty. If he is I need to get to him quickly after class. We don't need him to get to anyone else. Why won't he come to me when he needs something? He's also been avoiding me. I need to know why? Is it because of what happened? I thought it was what he wanted. I wanted it. I have questions he has my answers I need to talk to him._

**Zero's Room: All by himself**

_**I got detention of course, when do I not. But I got away from my teacher after class. I got away to my room. I'm fucking hard now, so hard. While walking in the hallway I got all rubbed against. I swear those hallways need to get bigger. People have no space to walk through without touching one another. Course some people take advantage of that. Some took advantage of me. Now I'm super hard. But that's about to change, although I've never done something like this. **_

_**I unbuckle my pants and let them fall to the floor. Climb into bed making sure I'm covered up to my waist, pulling down my boxers to my ankles. Spit on my hands and I start working on myself. I fill my head with images of Yuuki. How beautiful she is how sexy her body is. What it would feel like it was her giving me a hand job right now. I'm almost there, almost free of all of this pressure. Panting I go faster and faster. Then I hear a knock at the door. Who the fuck is at my door during school hours? **_

Zero!!! I know you're in there open up! I need to talk to you!

_**Shit its Yuuki. I can't let her see me like this and I'm almost there! What the fuck kind of justice is this?! I look up to look at the door and see that I had forgotten to lock the door. Oh shit I'm in trouble. **_

Hold on Yuuki! I'll be there in a second.

_**God it would have been best to just say nothing. My voice was so gruff. **_

_Yuuki's thoughts: What's wrong with Zero's voice? Is he in that much pain? Is he trying to take the pills again?! No he knows that he can just come to me! I can't just stand here and let him do whatever he's doing alone. He needs me there. I open the door… What the fuck!?_

_**Going faster hoping to finish this quicker the sheet over my waist went down. I didn't even notice it at first I was so lost in ecstasy. When I heard the door open I didn't even check to see who it was. I already knew but I didn't care I was almost done. I didn't even care that he shirked. I take that as a sign that she doesn't want me anymore. **_

_**I'm shaking out of control bringing back the feelings of three days ago, oh such ecstasy. Then I feel warm hands on my shoulders. I flip my eyes open so fast at the same time that I explode. I'm lost in feelings while looking in the eyes of my darling Yuuki. My eyes flash red. **_

**Okay peole review!!! Tell me what you think!!! Please be nice!!!**

* * *


	5. Zero's Room

!~Zero's Love~! 

**Manga-RxK-lover here! So sorry it took me forever to get this chapter in!!! I get writers block a lot and so it takes me a while. Not only that but I had to finish up school business. And then I went on vacation. So sorry really but I hope you enjoy this one here.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the Vampire Knight characters or the manga it's self.**

_**Zero's room:**_

_**Oh god…what is this feeling? I feel like I have to attack her but for more than just one reason. I feel thirst and something else. Right now my thirst is more powerful than the other feeling but it's still there and for some reason it's important. Why can't I remember? Why is the only thing I can see…Yuuki? **_

_Zero gosh he did this all because of what, because he didn't have the courage to come to me? I hate to see him like this. I need to do something. Not just one thing but two. I need to get rid of his thirst of blood and at the same time quench his thirst of me._

Yuuki bends down to Zeros level and moves her neck to zeros mouth moving her hair out of the way for easy access. Zero looking like a scared cat coming across a barking dog shakes his head. He doesn't want anything from someone who does not want him. What he doesn't know is that Yuuki has an undying love for him. She can't live without him…how will he react to this?

* * *

Yuuki: "Zero please… you need help and I can give it to you. Who else are you going to get blood from?"

Zero: "But…I don't need favors from someone like you."

Yuuki: "What are you talking about Zero, someone like me what?"

Zero: "You Yuuki are a poser!"

Yuuki: "No I'm not just shut up and hurry we don't have much time till you go crazy and attack anyone you see. I'm telling you to bite me."… "I love you Zero if u didn't I would not be here right now."

_Zero unable to speak properly, instead attaches his teeth to her neck. Yuuki moves her body closer to his and sits in his open lap. He starts to dig in her skin and sucks deeply. Somewhere in Yuuki's stomach goes warm with want and desire. She needs Zero to give her something she has wanted for a while. Zero on the other hand needs her more. He's waited for a move forever; I think he finally has it. Yuuki feels a lump in between her and Zero. Oh my fucking gosh that him. He wants me?...Really? This is un beliva…..uhmmmmm. Zero took her lips in his; she could taste her blood from him. It tasted like copper. Not a very good taste. What do I taste like to him? _

Yuuki: "Zero….n..e…..ver………mind…….."

_Oh Yuuki oh my gosh she's actually kissing me back this is so good I feel just so fucking good I love this woman. Moving his hands around her waist pulling her on top of him and flipping them over in a very…very fast… smooth move. Yuuki feels something cold on her stomach creeping up and groans loudly. The pleasure just kept coming Zero touching her was the best. Everywhere he touched with hot with rage. I was just about burning all over my body begging him for more when his cell rang. Damn. Leave us alone please. _

Yuuki: " *swallow* Zero don't answer please ahhh"

Zero: "ummhmmmm"

_The damn phone would leave us alone so Zero let go of me to go turn it off but while turning it off he saw the caller ID. Damn you who ever invented caller ID. Zero rushed and answered the cell and was dressed in half a minute. I swear everything was gone in a second. Guys I swear how can you deal with them? Anyway he told me that the council needed him to get a level E vampire now and we'll continue later…if I wanted to that is. He left me half naked in his room now what am I supposed to do? Go to class like this? I don't think so I have this rage inside of me that won't be going away anytime soon…_

* * *

**Hello everyone thank you so much for your reviews! They're what are keeping me going. Again so sorry it took forever to get out. But with the right mind and time I will get them out faster hopefully!!!! :(**** By the way, sorry I've been making the chapters kind of short. It seems so much longer in the document but please just go with it. I just get my ending in my mind first and then everything after…really I don't know how 2 explain it but sorry. Thank you. Please keep reading. **


	6. Seduce Me

!~Zero's Love~! 

**Manga-RxK-Lover here, hoping everyone will forgive me for…slacking.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the Vampire Knight characters or the manga it's self.**

* * *

_**Seduce me:**_

_As soon as Zero stepped into his room, I jumped him and we both ended up on the floor. I was almost 100% sure I had caught him off guard. But there lying on the floor he was looking up at me with no look of surprise on his face. In fact he was looking up at me with such a gentleness I'd never seen in him before. That surprised me only for a second before my lips were glued on his. I was taking control tonight. His mouth tasted like hot spice I couldn't get enough of. I was sucking his bottom lip so hard I could be drawing blood. I came up for breath and looked in his eyes. Such a beautiful violet color, I could drown in them they looked to go on forever. He was blushing, something you don't see very often. I guess in a way I did catch him off guard. _

_**Yuuki is such a beautiful girl. Much like a porcelain doll, you have to be so gentle with her. I don't think she realizes how easily the people around her care for her so as she won't break. I knew she would be waiting for me to come back but not for this. I thought she was going to tell me she'd had enough of me that she couldn't stand my off and on games or at least something like that. It's not like I think what I'm doing is a game I just don't think she knows what she's getting herself into. Maybe I think that she's just too attached to Kaname. But now I think different. She's here now seducing me as we speak. With her lips and mouth that taste so good, just like chocolate and cream.**_

_I was going slow, really slow, I wanted to enjoy this very moment here. I Yuuki Cross was seducing Zero…who ever thought. Lifting Zero's shirt over his head I then started to bite, suck and nibble on his nipples getting them nice and hard. Moving on I went for his pants. Getting those off I didn't really want to go further. Not that I didn't know what I wanted to do just that it was kind of embarrassing now. Zero looks up at me with such soft eyes it's hard not to "melt" right there. He is so adorable. Suddenly I feel like it shouldn't matter, and not to be embarrassed. I remove his boxers and take his manly hood in my hands and start to move them up and down. Zero gasps and shuts his eyes moving up and down in my hands with rhythm. Soon he's shaking out of control and moaning constantly and loudly, white liquid squirting all over my hands. Zero just had and orgasm….and I just gave it to him. _

_We spent the whole night together. It was great; I never thought that Zero and I would get together. I'm so happy that it's working out though. I thought the one I would be ending up with was Kaname. Kaname my sweet, sweet….what is Kaname to me now?_

Yuuki: * whisper * Zero what are we going to do about Kaname. I'm supposed to be his fiancé I can't be, not now.*higher voice* Not now that I have you in my life. I'm not going to let you go. No matter how much it would hurt Kaname. No….matter how much…I hurt him……*voice fades*

**Zero: And how much did it hurt you to say that? Huh? Yuuki… When the time comes we'll take care of him. But really I don't want to think about this right now. All I want to think about is you and me **_**together**_** in this moment.**

KNOCK; KNOCK; KNOCK.

Yuuki: …uh….were you expecting anyone?

**Zero: No. Now I wasn't, I don't know who it is. **

KNOCK; KNOCK; KNOCK.

Kaname: Zero! Open up I know you're in there, now open up!

*Quick Whisper* Yuuki: Zero I think that time is now! He can't know I'm in here. This can't happen. Nooooooooo.

Kaname: Yuuki? What? What are you doing in there? Huh? Zero come open up the door. And Yuuki, I've been looking all over for you. Did you forget that you're a guardian of the school? You totally skipped your shifts and everything.

Kaname: ……Zero if you don't open this door I will come in by force. 1…2…3…here I come!

CLICK. *Zero answers the door*

Zero: Yes… Kaname.

Kaname: …Yuuki...Zero… What have you two been doing?!

* * *

What went on inside zero's room when Kaname was talking? You'll find out in the next chapter. It will also be the last chapter of Zero's love. I'm very sorry about not getting my chapters in earlier. I hope you forgive me and stay with me for my future fanfics. I'm really trying. I'd like to thank everyone for your reviews they're what got me out of my lazy state. =D I'd especially like to thank: Bethanator, for your review I already had that idea in my head and you just made me feel better about it. :) AND I'd like to thank, rainbow soul sista. Your review got me off my butt and onto my laptop. ;) You guys all really made a difference with every review you sent me.

** - Manga-RxK-Lover**


End file.
